


Fairly Oddparents: Loss of Control

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Always loved Fairly Oddparents as a kid. Here’s an idea for it that crossed my mind.





	Fairly Oddparents: Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Always loved Fairly Oddparents as a kid. Here’s an idea for it that crossed my mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“DeeeOW!” Timmy Turner, a small 10-year-old brunette boy wearing a pink hat and shirt as well as some blue slacks, cried out.

“Still wearing tighty whities I see.” said Vicky, his evil redheaded babysitter garbed in tight black jeans and a green t-shirt bearing her midriff, while lifting him up to her eye level by said tighty whities.

Squirming in his dangling wedgie, Timmy tried to put on a brave face. “Vicky! Put me doOWWIE!” Although that was hard to do when she was able to fling him out by his underwear. “Yeee AHHH!” And then pull him back in like a yoyo. ”NyyyyYGH!” And then do it again. “AHHH!” And again.

“Hahaha. Ahhh, I love babysitting.” she said as she continued her use of the yoyo wedgie before dropping the boy onto his feet and snapping the waistband of his briefs onto his head. “URGHHHH!”

Pulling down his pants, she then snapped a picture of him with a camera. “Thanks for the photo, twerp. Surprisingly, my dumb sister pays good money for photos of you like this.”

“What?!” before he could question that any further, Vicky grabbed the length of cotton going up his back to his head and lifted boy up like a handbag. “OwhowOWWW!” The boy squealed as Vicky proceeded to swing him back at forth at her side while carrying him to his room.

Kicking open his door and tossing him in, she yelled, “Now stay in here, AND DON’T’T BOTHER ME!”

As she slammed the door to go and watch TV and Timmy pried his underwear off of his head, the three little goldfish in Timmy’s fishbowl decided that now was a good time to come out.

Poofing into their fairy forms, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared in front of Timmy as he finished undoing his wedgie. “Urghhh, great. Vicky’s here five minutes and I’m already chafed.

As his fairy godparents poofed him into hi normal ensembled (with non-stretched underwear), Wanda asked, “So what’s the plan this time?”

Offering an idea, Cosmo poofed up a TV displaying Vicky sitting on the recliner and watching TV. “Well, Vicky seems busy. We could try going to Atlantis.” He grew confused at the angry looks he was sent in response to that suggestion.

“Cosmo, you sunk Atlantis nine time and then it got wrecked the last time we were there.” Wanda reminded him.

“Oh yeah.”

Timmy, meanwhile, focused on the TV as an idea formed in his mind. “I’ve got an idea for something we can do.” 

“Poof poof?”

“I wish that Vicky would treat herself the same way she treats me.” Timmy said.

“Normally this would be the part where I warn you about the consequences of wishing like this,” Wanda began, “but this one actually does sound pretty clever.” It was certainly better than most of the ideas that Timmy came up with. “So, let’s see what happens.”

And like that, Cosmo and Wanda waved their ones and worked their magic before all eyes in Timmy’s room turned to the TV. Timmy making sure to press the record button on the TV’s remote.

-

Vicky was lounging in the recliner, watching a car chase on TV, when the strangest thing happened.

Suddenly, without warning, the ponytailed redhead pushed down on the leg rest with her feet to close it and then stood up from the chair.

“Ummmm, what am I doing?” she questioned. Mentally, she was willing herself to sit down. To her confusion though, her body wasn’t responding her wishes. More confusingly, her hands suddenly began unbuttoning her jeans. “Okay, seriously, WHAT’S GOING ON?!”

Instead of getting an answer, she found herself pulling down her pants against her wiling before kicking them aside. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulled it up and off of herself, and tossed it aside as well.

Standing in just her green bra and pair of pink panties that clung tightly to her bubble butt, Vicky was beginning to get worried. Then her right hand reached behind her and grabbed onto the waistband of said pink panties. “What am I AHHH!” Vicky was then greeted by the sensation of pink cotton invading her butt as she began wedgieing herself.

Still wedgieing herself, Vicky began sinking down to her knees while her left hand reached back and roughly squeezed the fabric sinking into her butt into a narrower line. This allowed her right hand to pull the fabric in deeper.

“Urrrgghh, YAHHH! Make it staAAHHHP!” she shouted as she then bent her body over and began shaking her butt seductively.

-

Timmy, who was previously just laughing at Vicky’s predicament, now found his face turning red as he watched her shake her money maker with her cheeks bared by her wedgie.

Wanda, covering Poof and Cosmo’s eyes, hastily said, “Well, you enjoy yourself sport. We’ve got things to do in the castle.” 

As his trio of fairies poofed back into their castle, Timmy drooled at what he was seeing on screen as Vicky began to spank herself.

-

“WEEE! Why is this happening?!” Vicky shrieked as she slapped her own butt for what felt like the twentieth times, the cheeks starting to gain a slightly deeper shade of pink as they jiggled with each slap.

When her hand stopped a few slaps later, she sighed in relief.

“Finally, that’s…” Her relief ended though when she felt her hands grip both the front and back of her panties as she stood up again. “No. Nononono EEYOWWWWIEEEEE!”

Vicky shrieked in agony as she gave herself a wedgie in the front and back. her eyes then went a bit cross as she started to floss herself with her own panties.

“OWWW! OwowowowowOW! Somebody, pleHEASSS-SE! Help meEEE!” Against her will, she began shaking her hips, adding to her chafing and creating a rather impressive sight at the same time.

-

Timmy actually panted as he watched the show Vicky was putting on. “Best. Wish. EVER!” He would definitely be doing this kind of thing more often. And idea that was permanently cemented into his brain as he watched Vicky begin spanking herself again while giving herself a frontal wedgie.

Yes, he might even have to try this out on Trixie Tang.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml759407706']=[] 


End file.
